The Night Out
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is bored and fancies a girl's night out, so how does she end up instead with the World's Only Consulting Detective. This is just a bit of fluffy Sherlolly goodness and smut. No more, no less.
1. Chapter 1

**So, just as Molly is bored at the start of this story so was I, which was why I wrote it...it just seemed to develop of its own accord. Anyway, it's not a long fic probably three chapters, maybe four. Just a bit of fluff leading to eventual smut...well, you know my style :). I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Molly was bored. Not just bored but dissatisfied as well. She wanted something to do but not the actual housework that was waiting for her or the trip to the charity shop to drop off some items that she had been meaning to do for two weeks. Instead she found herself sat on her settee staring at her iPad as she trawled her way in an endless loop through her emails, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr.

She could have read a book but instead she'd played ten rounds of online solitaire whilst feeling vaguely guilty that she wasn't doing anything that was actually worthwhile.

She made it to early evening having achieved not much at all when she decided enough was enough and she sent a Facebook message to her friend Meena, at least she thought that was who she was writing to. She'd completely forgotten about clarifying some autopsy details with Sherlock and that therefore his was the name at the top of the list.

 _God I'm so bored. I've managed to do sweet fuck all today and I need to get out for a bit and let my hair down. Do you fancy getting pissed and seeing if there are any good men to pick up?_

Then she went and had a quick shower knowing that Meena wasn't the fastest responder and so it was ten minutes later, wrapped in a towel, that she logged back onto her iPad happy to see there was a response waiting.

 _I can't say as I fancy picking up men but on the basis that I too am bored getting 'pissed' as you put it sounds different enough to be worth a go. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes._

It took Molly a couple of minutes of reading and rereading before she finally realised that the reason it didn't sound much like Meena was because it wasn't her it was Sherlock. Her hand immediately shot up and covered her mouth as she looked at her iPad in horror.

'Shit, shit, shit.' She sounded so distressed that even Toby glanced up from his resting place on his favourite chair. Then she glanced at the time he'd sent it and let out a another barrage of swear words as she realised he'd be there in just over fifteen minutes.

Molly swore she had never dressed, dried her hair and put on her make up so fast. She hadn't had a chance to worry about her outfit or what he may think of it. She'd just grabbed her new dress and slung it on along with her trusty black heels, the ones she always wore on a night out because they made her legs look longer but were still comfy enough to walk in should she need to.

She was just starting on her mascara when there was a knock at the door. His knock, she'd recognise it anywhere even though he didn't come round that often.

She gathered up the eyeliner and make up brush from her lap and managed to unlock the door without dropping anything only for her heart to stutter in her chest as she took in his appearance. He was in a black suit with a dark blue shirt and for some reason he was unshaven which, God help her, made him look even more devastatingly gorgeous than normal. Her stutter returned with a vengeance.

'H..hi...I...erm...I just need to finish up and I'll be ready. Come in for a minute...is the cab waiting?'

He followed her in casting his gaze around the small flat. 'Yes, but don't worry I've paid him to wait with the promise of more if he does.'

Molly sat back down and tried to concentrate on not smearing mascara all over her face. She was conscious of Sherlock moving around the room touching the odd item here and there. It made her nervous, she hadn't even thought of, let alone had time to tidy up.

'I have to say Molly I was surprised to hear from you. Asking me to come out drinking with you...well, it's been years since you last asked.'

Molly frowned and then realised he must be talking about the time she'd asked him out for coffee. Bastard...he'd known all along what she meant.

She snorted in a slightly unladylike manner. 'Not half as surprised as I was when you said yes. You must be really bored.' She thrust her mascara and mirror back into her make up bag and stood up. 'Right, I'm ready. Where do you fancy going or shall I choose?'

She picked up her bag and headed out, locking up behind them both.

'I think you'd better suggest somewhere. John wasn't overly impressed with my choices for the stag night and he even said the night club had been inappropriate whatever that meant...so, where to?' He opened the cab door and helped her in before climbing in next to her. She couldn't help but notice that he sat closer to her than she would have expected, their knees were almost touching, but given that she had never actually shared a cab with him before she put it down to his normal cab behaviour.

'I'm not bothered about going into town so how about one of the new bars on Chelsea High St?'

Sherlock shrugged and directed the cabbie to pick one and then he settled back in his seat and looked at Molly appraisingly.

'You're dress is surprisingly well fitted for you and very short. It's also brand new and you bought it in the hopes it would attract a man. It's not your normal style though so maybe you're trying to attract someone a little different; not your normal sociopath.'

He gave her a smile as he looked sideways at her and she couldn't help but smile back as she ran her hands over the dress, smoothing it down. 'Sounds about right but do you think it will work?'

'No.'

Molly blushed and felt her mood sink a little. 'Um...why?'

Sherlock looked straight ahead as he answered. 'I think you're likely to just end up attracting your normal sociopath.'

Molly frowned and let out a quiet 'oh' as she tried to work out what exactly he might have meant but before she could they pulled up outside a very brightly lit place which seemed to be completely made up of glass and polished wood. Molly would have felt very out of place had she not been walking in on the arm of Sherlock Holmes, eligible bachelor extraordinaire. He just seemed to exude money and confidence and she felt a little of it rub off on her. She was acutely aware of his hand low on her back as he guided her to the bar and she had to repress a shudder of desire.

'So, how pissed do you want to get Molly? Are we talking double vodka or a glass of wine?'

Molly most definitely needed some Dutch courage so she went with the double vodka adding a splash of lime and soda whilst Sherlock ordered himself some whiskey. They clinked glasses and took a sip and then looked around to see if there was somewhere to sit.

Given it was nearly nine on a Friday night the place was quite busy but they finally found a small leather settee in the corner where they could sit down together.

'So come on Molly, I haven't been able to deduce it. Why did you ask me out tonight?'

She giggled. 'Honest truth?' He nodded.

'I didn't. I thought I'd messaged Meena not you. But then you replied and well...we're friends... I mean we are aren't we?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'Yes, of course we are. Why would you think otherwise?'

'I don't know. I mean, you're not always the easiest person to read.'

'Aren't I?' He leant a little closer and Molly got a sudden waft of his cologne. It made her mouth water and she found herself looking at his lips as he spoke. 'You'd be amazed by how easily you seem to read me...and you're the only one. No one ever sees me like you do Molly.'

She looked up into his eyes and saw the pupils dilate just before the lights in the bar dimmed and music came over the loud speakers. Thankfully they were far enough away from the speakers that it didn't really affect their conversation but Molly could feel the beat of the bass vibrating seductively through her whole body.

'Question is though Sherlock why did you say yes? I mean a night out drinking doesn't really seem your thing.'

'I told you in my message I was bored. This seemed a better option than shooting up.'

He laughed at Molly's horrified expression.

'Joke. I'm joking.'

She swatted him on the arm. 'That's not funny Sherlock. Don't think I don't know about you almost overdosing at New Year because I do.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I see John blabbed. He was a little het up about it.'

'And with good cause. You could have died. I..' Her voice caught in her throat and she had to pause for a moment before she could go on. 'I don't think I could cope if anything happened to you.'

She risked a glance at him and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat looking almost guilty. Then he sat up suddenly catching the attention of one of the members of staff.

He pointed to their empty glasses and ordered another round of drinks before passing over twenty pounds and telling him to keep the change. As the young lad made his way through the crowd Molly turned to Sherlock in confusion. 'I don't think they do table service in here...you have to queue at the bar.'

'Pfft queuing...queuing is boring. Why would I? Anyway, you can get most people to do anything for the right amount of money. See...' He waved his hand towards the lad who was returning with their drinks on a small tray. He took the empty glasses and replaced them with the full ones and told Sherlock to let him know if he needed any more.

Sherlock picked up his drink and sat back. After a moment he turned to her. 'I'm sorry Molly. I...I'm not used to people caring whether I live or die. My life has always been my own to do with as I please without thought or consideration for anyone else...but I find myself wanting to be better...for you.'

'Oh...umm..well thank you, I think.' Molly took a sip of her second double vodka and she could feel the alcohol starting to buzz through her veins making her feel a bit braver than she normally did which was probably why she leant forward and put her hand on his jaw drawing her fingers along his stubble. 'So, what's with the more relaxed look? It's not often I've seen you unshaven like this.'

It was only as she reluctantly pulled her hand away that she realised what an intimate gesture it had been. She was surprised he'd tolerated it and not sent some scathing remark her way.

'Yes, well it seems Mrs Hudson is on strike and hasn't done any shopping for me for a couple of weeks. I've been surviving on take away food but it seems my toiletries are running out and all my razor blades are now unusable.'

Molly giggled. 'So, why haven't you done your own shopping or made up with her?'

He huffed and went off into a little tirade about how busy he was and how tedious day to day living was until Molly was feeling thoroughly sympathetic to Mrs Hudson's viewpoint.

She put her hand on his arm grabbing his attention. 'Maybe, if it's all so tedious, you should be more grateful to Mrs Hudson for doing it all for you. I recommend a bunch of flowers and an honest thank you and I'm sure she'll be back to helping you out. You're always so wrapped up in your own head and you forget that we normal people need a bit of appreciation.'

He gave her a slow smile. 'Is that what you need then Molly? Some appreciation...and how would you like me to show you my gratitude?'

With anyone else Molly would have said he was flirting but this was Sherlock. She was trying to formulate an answer when his phone rang. He dug it out if his pocket and sighed. 'It's Lestrade. I'll take it outside, it's too noisy here. Back in a minute.' With that he was gone.

 **Please let me know how you're enjoying it so far and I'll be back in a day or so with the next instalment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments, glad you're enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let's get on shall we.**

 **Chapter 2**

Molly sat on her own and glanced around the pub. It wasn't her favourite sort of place; it was full of thrusting, young, professional types all comparing salaries and their latest purchases or conquests; really not her type at all. After a couple of minutes she started to wonder if Sherlock would even come back. If it was Lestrade it could be a case and she wouldn't put it past him to leave without giving a moment's thought to the fact that he would be leaving her stranded.

Her concern must have shown on her face because the next thing she knew a guy sat down beside her and commented about how a pretty girl like her shouldn't be looking worried about anything and could he buy her a drink to cheer her up.

He was quite nice looking if not a little average. He was a little shorter and plumper than Sherlock with reddish hair starting to recede and brown eyes not dissimilar to her own but he had a nice smile and he seemed easy enough to talk to. She declined the offer of the drink but answered his questions when he asked if she were here alone or not.

'Well, I was with a friend but he's just ducked out for a bit. He should be coming back but I never quite know with him.'

'And is this guy your boyfriend?'

'God no, just a friend that's all.'

'Glad to hear it. I'd hate to have to walk away from you without your phone number at least.'

Molly blushed feeling flattered by his attentions. It had been a while since she'd been chatted up and she'd forgotten what a confidence booster it was.

'Are you sure you don't want another drink?'

She was about to give way and agree when a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to find a very angry looking Sherlock glaring at her erstwhile beau.

'I think perhaps you had better get back to your wife. Does she know you're out chatting up unsuspecting women whilst she's home looking after your child?'

The guy stood up looking shocked. 'How the fuck do you know about Mandy?'

Sherlock tilted his head. 'She's written all over you that's how. Though, hang on, no she's not your wife she's just your partner...so we can add commitment-phobe as well as unfaithful and liar to your list of attributes. Not much of a catch are you.'

The guy balled his hands and Molly stood hoping to stop Sherlock before he started a fight.

Instead the guy pointed at Molly and laughed. 'You know what...you can have the ugly little bitch. She looks like she's a frigid cunt anyway.'

At that, and without any warning, Sherlock punched him square in the jaw. The guy reeled back into a nearby group of drinkers before falling to the floor. Sherlock took Molly's hand and started to lead her quickly away from the scene. 'I suggest we go before we're thrown out...or worse the police are called. I'd hate for Lestrade to have to bail me out for a second time.'

As they emerged into the open air Molly glanced back over her shoulder, worried that the guy might follow them out looking for revenge. She barely noticed that she was still holding hands with Sherlock as they made their way down the High St before ducking into the next drinking establishment they came across.

This second place was more of an old fashioned local bar, the music was low key and the pub was occupied by mostly older working class guys many of whom were watching a football match on the large television which seemed to take pride of place on the wall to the right of the bar.

They made their way in and Sherlock ordered up two glasses of wine whilst Molly perched herself at his side on one of the bar stools as she tried to ignore how grubby the place was and how sticky the carpet had been under foot.

'Sherlock, I can't believe you hit him. What on earth came over you?'

He frowned and huffed. 'He called you ugly which you aren't and frigid which we both know you're not although I do concede that you do have a c...'

'Sherlock!' She stopped him before he finished the rest of that sentence and then hurriedly got her purse out as he made to pay. 'No, please let me. You don't have to buy all the drinks.'

He stood back and let her and she felt grateful that he treated her, as always, like his equal. There was no alpha male insistence that he be the one to buy the drinks.

She sat back down on her stool and sipped on her wine as she thought back over what he'd said and she soon felt a little confused.

'Hang on...what do you mean "we both know you're not frigid"?'

He glanced at her and just replied. 'Well, I have been in your flat Molly and even your bedroom when you've been at work. You know I have...we agreed I could use it as a bolt hole when I needed it.'

Her mind was still trying to figure it out though. 'Yes...but, that still doesn't explain that...oh!'

Her eyes widened as she looked at Sherlock in grim realisation. 'Please don't say you've been through my drawers in my bedroom.'

Now it was his turn to look confuse. 'Well you never said I couldn't.'

'I shouldn't have to say anything. Most people would know that there are areas that are private, where you shouldn't go snooping. But then you're not most people are you...oh God!'

'No I'm not but I don't know why you're so embarrassed, having a healthy sex drive is normal in today's culture and nothing to be ashamed of. Though...'

He broke off and she ventured a quick look at him. 'What?'

'Well I couldn't help but notice recently that you haven't had a partner in a while...a sexual partner that is. Why is that? You always used to be very regular in your habits whereas now...well, you seem a little frustrated.'

Molly downed the rest of her drink and indicated to the bar man that they needed a new round of drinks. She couldn't believe she was having THIS conversation with Sherlock and she needed considerably more alcohol than she'd had.

'For starters my sex life is none of your business..'

'I beg to differ.'

'What? Why?'

'Well you made it my business didn't you? I mean, I distinctly remember you telling me that you and...' He looked like his was scanning his memory banks '...Tom? were having a lot of sex. So, you see, you made it my business.'

Molly took a deep breath. 'I think we may have to agree to disagree on that point but anyway, I just don't want to get into another serious relationship...not after Tom and I'm not the type to go with a one night stand so...'

Sherlock bit his lip and frowned. 'I thought you finished with Tom?'

'I did.'

'In that case I still don't understand why you don't want another serious relationship.'

Molly wondered how exactly she could word this. The short answer was because of Sherlock...because she had realised that she couldn't marry another man whilst her feelings for Sherlock were still so strong, and embarking on another relationship just seemed pointless and cruel to both herself and whoever she dated. So, she didn't date anymore but her loneliness just seemed to get worse and worse hence she'd recently begun thinking about trying to date again...just casually.

Instead she turned tables on him. 'Enough of me, what about you why don't you date?'

As one of the bars patrons left Sherlock pulled the spare stool over and sat opposite Molly, his knees touching hers making her long to put her hands on his thighs and feel his lean muscles under her touch.

'In the past I considered relationships to be a distraction from my work. I didn't want the hassle of them.'

Molly felt that she was missing something in what he had said and then it occurred to her, he'd said in the past. 'And now?'

'Now Molly...now. Now I realise that maybe that viewpoint was too narrow. Now I've come to the conclusion that maybe life is too short for it to all be about work. I've had two brushes with death in the last six months once when I was shot and the second when I thought I was being sent on a fatal mission and it makes you think...makes you reflect on your life and what's important.'

He looked her in the eye and Molly found she couldn't look away, she was entranced by him.

'Molly, I have to ask. If it were me would you rethink your stance on being in a relationship?'

Molly looked at him in shock, not sure she had heard correctly. 'I...err...what made you ask that?'

He bit his bottom lip again and leant forward putting his hand on her bare thigh. He actually looked a little nervous which was a look she didn't see on his face very often. He let his thumb swirl in circles on her flesh and Molly had to swallow hard to try to control her bodies reaction to what was such a small action.

'I think you know why I asked that Molly. It's the same reason I came out tonight, the same reason I came to you the night before I jumped and the same reason I told you that you were the person who mattered the most to me when I returned. I've tried to fight my feelings for you Molly, thinking I had to put my work first, but the one thing that came to me after being shot and when I was being sent away was how much I regretted not following my heart.'

He moved away and brought his hand back to his drink and Molly could have moaned aloud at its loss.

'So tell me Molly. Is it too late for me?'

This was a moment she had fantasised about for years and now that it was playing out in front of her it didn't seem real.

As the silence stretched between them she saw his eyes narrow slightly and she knew he was trying to work out her answer and she wished he'd tell her if he saw it. She had wanted him for so long but now he was here and offering himself to her all she felt was fear. Fear that she wouldn't be good enough, fear that he'd get bored with her but then another fear kicked in...fear that he'd walk away and she'd never get this chance again.

It was that which spurred her into action. 'No, God no it's not too late.'

He seemed to exhale and his head bowed a little but when he looked back up he had the widest smile on his face. 'I don't know about you Molly but I don't want our first kiss to take place in this dump. Shall we leave?'

Molly just dumbly nodded her head wanting to pinch herself that this was really happening. Maybe she'd drunk more than she'd realised and she'd just wake up tomorrow with a hideous hangover and vague memories of a dream where Sherlock had expressed feelings for her.

She followed him out of the pub and watched as he hailed a cab before turning back to her and taking her hand. 'So, your place or mine?'

 **Ah ha, things are starting to hit up and move in the right direction. So whose place? Hers or his? Final chapter will be posted on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you're enjoying this little fic. We're onto the final chapter so sit back and enjoy. As for the location, I went with the majority in the end. Read on to find out where it was.**

 **Chapter 3**

The safe option, the easy option would have been to say her place. She'd be in control there, in her own environment, able to dictate the pace they went at. But Molly Hooper was not known for taking the easy option. She was the daughter of working class parents, the first in her family to go to University. The easy option would have been to get an admin job in an office like a lot of her peers had planned to do. Instead she had applied to do medicine and succeeded. Then everyone's assumption had been that she would become a GP, the family friendly option for the girl who'd be likely to want kids in the future. Instead she had chosen to specialise in pathology...not only the only person in her year to do so but the only female in the country that year.

So no, Molly Hooper was not known to take the easy option.

'Yours.'

He raised an eyebrow but gave her a knowing smile as he climbed into the cab and barked his address at the driver.

Neither of them said much on the journey. Sherlock looked out of the window and Molly looked at the road ahead; that was when she wasn't looking down at their linked hands lying on the seat in between them, Sherlock's thumb once again tracing a circle over the skin on the back of her hand.

It took just over ten minutes to get there and Molly wondered if it hadn't been the longest ten minutes of her life. She wanted to quiz him, to ask him if he meant what he'd said and why and how long he'd felt this way, and what way that was exactly but she didn't want to do any of that in front of a nosey cab driver. Sherlock was still a quasi-celebrity and cabbies weren't always known for their discreetness.

Soon enough though she was following Sherlock up to his flat and it was then that her nerves really started to kick in. Was she really prepared to go through with this? It seemed obvious from his question and her answer that the implication was sex and she was suddenly unsure if she was ready.

As they entered his front room she hesitated in the door way and Sherlock seemed to notice her reticence for the first time. He slowly walked back towards her and lay the palm of one hand against the side of her face as he looked into her eyes, having to bend his knees a little to come down to her eye line.

'It's alright Molly. I'm not going to force anything. That isn't to say I don't want to...because I do...but you need to feel comfortable with it.' He paused and licked his lips, just a quick dart of his tongue but Molly saw it all and found herself mirroring his actions. His voice dropped lower, 'I really, really want to kiss you now.'

There seemed to be an implicit request for permission in his statement and she gave a slight nod of her head feeling her heart beat already thundering in her chest and her ears, even at the mere idea of just a simple kiss.

As his lips touched hers it was as though he'd lit a touch paper in her head. She felt an almost uncontrollable desire rise up from deep within her and it made her moan as she sank into his embrace thankful that he was strong enough to hold her as she wasn't sure at that moment that her legs would support her weight. Her arms rose up on their own volition and wrapped around his neck with one hand sinking into his hair loving the opportunity to see how it really felt and whether it was as good as in her fantasies, she needn't have worried the whole experience was so much better than anything she had ever imagined.

He had his own hand around her back and he pulled her close against him so that her breasts were crushed up against his chest. It was as though neither of them could get close enough to the other. Her whole body seemed to be touching his and she still wanted more.

The kiss was filling her mind and it felt as though he was consuming her but even though he was dominating and leading the kiss she couldn't help but use her tongue to explore him...to taste him and he tasted divine. She felt his subsequent groan in his chest more than she heard it and she felt a spike of wicked happiness at causing such an obvious display of desire in him. It made her wonder what else he might like.

She twisted her hands into his hair tugging slightly to tilt his head more and this time the groan was audible and she felt a wave of lust wash over her and before she knew it she was pushing his jacket from his shoulders, hearing it land behind him then her hands were pulling his shirt from his trousers as his hands in their turn found the zip at the back of her dress and slid it down in one swift move.

The feel of his hands on the bare skin of her back seemed to bring her back to her senses somewhat and reluctantly she pushed away from him breathing heavily. She looked up to see him gazing down at her and she had never seen him look so devastatingly handsome as he did in that moment. Her head went into battle with her heart and she wasn't sure if she should shag him first and talk later or the opposite. But in the end it was her head that won.

'Wait...just wait. We need to talk.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and let his head fall back a little. 'No Molly, we really don't. We need to undress each other and indulge in some mutually enjoyable sex.'

'I'm not saying we won't I just...I need some reassurances first.'

Sherlock stepped back and ruffled his hair in such a casual, reflexive way that Molly knew he had no idea how sexy it looked. Then he stepped into the kitchen. 'Fine, but I need a coffee. You?'

She tugged her zip up a little and followed him through. 'Yes please.'

As he put the kettle on and found some cups she perched on the edge of the kitchen table. 'I just need to know that this...whatever this is...is real. It's so unexpected...'

'Is it Molly? Really? I told you I wanted you the night I came to you to help fake my death. Do you really think I needed you to find a body and sign autopsies? Do you really think that that wouldn't have been something Mycroft couldn't have arranged? I wanted you to know that I wouldn't be dead, I needed to spend my last night with you, albeit chastely. Now that was a mistake!'

He started pouring out the drinks and Molly frowned. 'Why?'

He turned his head for a moment and smiled. 'Why? Because I should have shagged you there and then and not wasted so much time. I was ready...or at least I thought I was, when I came back after those two long years away but you'd moved on with "meat dagger".'

Molly couldn't help but close her eyes and shake her head at the embarrassment of that wedding speech and Tom's unhelpful suggestion.

'Anyway, I got back into work and was so caught up with the Magnussen case that I put you...us on the back burner. I told myself the work was important, that we had plenty of time but...well, you know the rest. I was just trying to work out how best to talk to you about this when you sent your message and well, here we are.'

He moved towards where she was perched on the edge of the table and bent his head to kiss her for a second time. Molly found herself leaning back as Sherlock moved between her legs, her short skirt pushing up her thighs to accommodate him. As his hands wrapped around her back she couldn't help but bring her legs up around his waist so he was fully pressed against her.

Kissing him was just as erotic and seductive the second time around, even more so because she was feeling more emotionally reassured. There were no guarantees that together they would be a success but she'd heard enough to know that he was willing to try.

He rocked his hips forward and she suddenly realised that he was not only hard but he was pressed right against her centre and she felt herself wanting more, needing him inside her. She heard herself moaning and as he broke the kiss and moved his mouth along her jaw and down her neck she heard herself begging him for more.

She pulled his shirt up and let her hands move across the skin of his back feeling his muscles under her fingers and all the while his hips rocked against her relentlessly and she wondered if she wouldn't actually climax without any other stimulation from him. It didn't help that she'd been frustrated before she'd even started making out with him and knowing it was Sherlock that she was with just made it ten times better.

She let out a strangled, 'oh God' as he sucked on the skin at the base of her neck and she called out his name. In response he pulled his shirt over his head before pushing her dress further up so it was bunched around her waist and as his hand moved to the fastenings of his trousers she couldn't resist helping him.

As he pulled the zip down she reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around him hearing him gasp and shudder slightly at the feel of her stroking him. She saw his eyes flutter shut momentarily before he opened them again piercing her with his gaze. He bent back over her and captured her lips once more as Molly moved her pants to one side and positioned him; then he was pushing into her and for a moment she seemed to lose all coherent thought.

His mouth was moving against hers as he drove himself deep within her until he could go no further. Not only was he big but the angle meant he was hitting her in all the right places and Molly knew it wouldn't be long before she came. She clung to him relishing the pleasure of the buildup. This time when he broke off the kiss her eyes were tight shut as she concentrated on the sensations taking place within her body and she heard him telling her how good she felt and how much he wanted to hear her come.

The sound of his voice as he fucked her was enough to send her over the edge and she climaxed crying out his name as her hands clawed his backside in an effort to bring him even deeper into her. She felt his rhythm falter a little and she knew he was close. He thrust into her once, twice, three times and then he came and she could feel him pulsing inside her as he let out a loud groan.

As he came down from his high he wrapped his arms around Molly's back and held her tight. 'I'd forgotten how amazing that can be...no, scratch that; sex has never been this amazing.'

She giggled and he pulled back, kissing her hard on the mouth for a second before starting to pull her back up into a sitting position. 'Are you laughing at me Molly Hooper?'

She grinned. 'No, yes...oh I don't know. That was...well, I agree it was amazing.'

He put his hand into her hair holding the back of her head as he kissed her once more. 'Well, don't think I've finished with you yet Molly. This night is still young and there's still so much of you to enjoy.'

Molly hummed her agreement into his mouth as she enjoyed more of his kisses. As night's out went this had been simply the best.

 **You know the drill by now, review and let me know what you thought of it...please, pretty please.**


End file.
